¿Quieres apostar?
by Alicia Malfoy de Salvatore
Summary: Cuando Draco Malfoy hizo esa apuesta, nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto. Dramione. 4º CURSO.


**Autor:** Alicia Malfoy de Salvatore

**Rating:** T (Palabras mal sonantes, y porque la autora está paranoica)

**Idioma:** Español

**Género:** Romance/Hurt&Comfort

**Parejas:** Draco M. & Hermione G.

**World:** Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje y/o escenario se le atribuye a mi persona, siendo J. K. Rowling la creadora del mundo de Harry Potter. Yo simplemente me limito a divertirme con mis propias tramas, y está hecho absolutamente sin ánimo de lucro.

**Summary: **Cuando Draco Malfoy hizo esa apuesta, nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto. Dramione. 4º CURSO.

**Nota del autor:** Sé que tengo que continuar mi otra historia (Only You And Me) pero es que tengo tal bloqueo que no tengo ni idea de cómo continuarla o de cómo acabar cualquier otra historia que empiezo. Así que hace poco empecé con esta historia, que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clase charlando con una amiga sobre Dramione (asdfknifdvgfnvjkh). Por aquí os la dejo y espero que os guste ^-^

* * *

_¿Quieres apostar?_

_Clase de Historia de la Magia, 12:45 pm, 5 de diciembre._

-No lo lograrás, ella es imposible, tío -susurró el joven de piel morena.

-¿Quieres apostar, Zabini?

-¿Cuánto, Malfoy? -murmuró el llamado Zabini, tratando de que nadie los pillase hablando.

-20 galeones a que consigo seducirla, que se enamore de mi y salga conmigo antes del día después del Baile de Navidad.

-Que sean 30.

-Hecho -los dos jóvenes se estrecharon las manos en señal de mutuo acuerdo por debajo de la mesa.

• • •

_Cambio de clase, 13:00 pm, pasillo del cuarto piso._

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Como querer muchas cosas... A ver... Que los muggles dejen de ser tan idiotas, que Potter se duche de vez en cuando, que le hace falta, que Weasley...

-¡Basta! ¡Si vas a estar insultando a mis amigos y a mi, lo mejor será que me vaya! -la chica se dio la vuelta, pero él le agarró la muñeca y la giró rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a huir, quedando así en frente de ella. Él la miró con su cara más seria.

-Espera, quería... -el joven tragó saliva- Lo siento.

La joven abrió muchos los ojos y la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Malfoy?

-No voy a repetirlo, Granger -ella se sonrojó y se soltó de la mano del muchacho con brusquedad.

-Mira, no sé qué estas tramando, pero si esto es...

-No estoy tramando nada, Granger -"que va, sólo estoy intentando seducirte para ganar una apuesta"- Por Merlín, ni una disculpa eres capaz de aceptar -el rubio se echó las manos a la cabeza, alborotándose el cabello con fingida frustración.

-Yo, eh... Lo... siento, es que... Es raro oír a Draco Malfoy disculpándose, y mucho más a mi -ella lo miró por un momento y colocó una de sus pequeñas manos en la frente del rubio, lo cual causó que el estómago del muchacho diera un vuelco y su corazón comenzara a latir violentamente contra su caja torácica. Malfoy tragó saliva, sin saber a qué se debía aquella reacción.

-¿Qué haces, Granger? -dijo el rubiales, satisfecho con que no le hubiera temblado la voz al hablar.

-Comprobar que no estás enfermo. Tal vez deberías ir a que la Sra. Pomfrey te viera.

-No estoy enfermo, Granger -el joven apartó la mano de ella con una delicadeza de la que ni él se creía capaz.

-Entonces, no entiendo, Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quería pedirte perdón por todos estos años en los que te he hecho la vida imposible... Crees que... ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme?

Hermione lo miró, sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Granger... -advirtió Malfoy.

-Es que Malfoy, no es para nada normal que TÚ te disculpes.

-Bueno, lo estoy haciendo, ¿no puedes simplemente aceptarlo? -dijo Malfoy frustrado.

-S... Si, supongo, que... Si... -contestó Hermione, aún muy extrañada.

Él sonrió de forma encantadora y la miró directamente a los ojos, dejándola casi sin aliento.

-Sé qué... probablemente ya te lo habrán pedido pero... bueno... quería preguntarte si vendrías... al Baile de Navidad... ¿conmigo?

Ella alzó una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por que qué, Granger?

-¿Por qué quieres ir al Baile conmigo? Pensé que ibas con Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, contrariado. Aún no le había pedido a nadie que lo acompañara al baile de Navidad, él estaba esperando a que alguien se lo pidiera a él.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Aún no le he dicho a nadie que me acompañe excepto a ti.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando.

-Mira, que te parece si quedamos para ir a Hogsmeade y nos vamos acostumbrando al... cambio -propuso Malfoy.

Hermione asintió, como en estado de shock y Malfoy sonrió y cogió la mano de la castaña para besar el dorso de ésta. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y retiró la mano lentamente, casi como si le pesara soltarse, y después, Malfoy añadió:

-¿Nos vemos después? Ahora tengo clase de Encantamientos.

-Claro -Hermione miró a Malfoy una última vez y empezó a andar hacia su sala común, mientras Malfoy la observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

Espero que os guste ^^ y dejad muchos reviews.


End file.
